1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an icon control method for a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of displaying multiple icons and to a method for controlling displayed icons according to an input event in the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With popularization of mobile terminals, terminal manufacturers and service providers provide mobile terminals with various functions to satisfy diversified user requirements. For example, an advanced mobile terminal may provide not only communication functions related to voice calls, video calls, and messages, but also supplementary functions related to schedule management, gaming, digital broadcast reception, photography and Internet access, for example. Such a mobile terminal typically provides various icons to enable the user to easily select a desired function.
As the number of icons increases, a mobile terminal may be unable to clearly display all icons simultaneously on a single screen. When multiple icons are displayed on the screen, some of them may overlap each other. To utilize a bottommost one of the overlapping icons, the user is inconvenienced by having to move the other overlapping icons out of the way before the user can select the bottommost icon.